Unlucky Me
by TheWordsmith316
Summary: If you don't know Loki then you are lucky. However, I am not one of those lucky people. I mean who else gets stuck with him in his cage in Asgard? If you don't know Loki then you are lucky, but I don't think I would change it. *One-shot!* Loki/OC


Name: Zira

Story: Loki

Gender: Female

Hair: straight black-to the shoulders

Eyes: green

Race: Has Asgardian blood but was put on Earth for unknown reasons

Abilities: Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my character.

***One shot when Loki is in the cell in Asgard***

"Loki please be a dear and stop trying to put enchantments on me, we both know they don't work, and I am getting tired of dusting off your magic on me." I was sitting in his arm chair across from him reading one of his many books that his mother had kindly brought to us. If you don't know Loki then you are lucky.

"You never know love, one day my enchantments may work and you could be under my spell." His mischievous blue eyes looked me up and down. I snorted at his response which caused him to frown in slight till another idea came to him. "Love, may I just try one more-"

"No." His shock made me giggle. I put down the book I was reading and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and began pouting like a little child. To prove why I had said no I shook my head and green-blue dust fell everywhere out my hair. He sighed and pouted once more. Giggling I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his face closer to mine, but right before our lips met we were interrupted by a short cough. Turning I see Loki's mother in her hologram form standing there.

"My Queen." I bowed my head seeing as Loki refused to let me go. She gave me a knowing smile and looked at Loki who was frowning with displeasure.

"I was going to ask how you two were, but I see there is no need." Loki let go of me and I sighed knowing he was about to become a drama queen.

"Yes Mother we are very happy in our cell." He stressed the word cell just to hurt his mother. Sighing I placed my hand on his arm and smiled at Frigga. "We are very comfortable thanks to you My Queen." Loki huffed in annoyance before I tapped the back of his head. ' _Loki dear if you keep this up then I will never be able to ask Odin and Frigga for what we desire.'_ He then went to the arm chair I had occupied earlier and picked up the book from where I had left off. I shook my head at his childish actions then looked at Frigga.

"How has your day been?" The Queen smiled. Her son may act like he wishes her gone, but I make an effort to speak to her and show her how he truly feels. "It has been long my child, but I enjoy every moment of it though I wish the two of you could join us." I could feel the temperature drop as Loki became angry at her statement. Thinking quickly I smiled and nodded at Frigga.

"Ah. That reminds me I have a request I would like to ask the both of you, but I need to be let out of the cell to do so. May I be permitted to petition the King and Queen?" She looked at me thoughtfully. "I will speak to Odin on this matter. Till later my children." With that her form disappeared.

I walked over to Loki and pulled the book out of his hands before sitting in his lap. Dog tagging the page he was on I laid the book down and turned to him. The temperature had raised some since Frigga had left meaning he wasn't as angry as before. Wrapping my arms around the dramatic man I place my lips on his giving a gentle kiss to bring him fully back to me. "Do you think I will be allowed to go?" His brow creased as he frowned he doubted that Odin and Frigga would allow such a thing, but I had hope and for now that is all we needed. Laying my head on his chest to hear his heart beat I moved one of the arms that was wrapped around his neck to pick up the book I had moved. Placing it in his hands so he could read I closed my eyes and dreamed of possibilities of days to come. Those who don't know Loki are very lucky indeed, but I wouldn't change this for the world or any world for that matter.

 **Author Note: Thanks so much for reading hope it was a bit enjoyable!**  
 **John 3:16**


End file.
